


Like Brothers (and other things people get wrong)

by orphan_account



Series: AU: The Original Legacy [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grace has seen some shit, Poor Tony Stark, Steve and Bucky are kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Tony assumes, Steve and Bucky are kinky and Grace has seen some shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Brothers (and other things people get wrong)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchbarnes (AzraelPhoenix)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=witchbarnes+%28AzraelPhoenix%29).



 

“You said they were like brothers!“ 

Tony Stark knows when he’s being laughed at no matter how straight a face and right now, Grace Barnes was cracking up inside no matter if she was too polite to do so out loud.

"No Tony,” but not polite enough to keep the pitying slash patronising tone she answers with, or the smirk pulling at the edges of her admittedly plush mouth. “I said Steve is like a brother _to me_ , I didn't say nothin’ about him being that to _Bucky_.”

“I’ll never be able to unsee that!” He knows his voice is unflatteringly high but his mind is too busy trying to process the Thing his eyes have just born witness to that he doesn’t care. “It was- they were -!”

Barnes the Youngest doesn’t even bother to hide the fact she’s laughing at him, eyes crinkling lightly in the corners with the unprecedented show of emotion. “Oh Tony, you don’t even know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this ask to [witchbarnes of tumblr](http://stevebuck.tk/post/139837455767/u-know-when-you-get-that-throwup-that-doesnt)


End file.
